This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this supplement is to 1) accelerate the tempo of the core research and its clinical translation proposed under the parent grant by recruiting additional research personnel and 2) to translate the technologies developed under core research at low fields to scanner operating at 7 Tesla field and to exploit the high signal to noise ratio and other high field advantages to benefit ongoing collaborative and service projects. Specifically, optimize all the pulse sequences developed under the core at 1.5 Telsa and 3 Tesla to function at 7 Tesla. This includes optimizing imaging parameters and radiofrequency coils that are required.